Pack of Wolves
by JackyCL
Summary: Something no one expected. Paul imprints on the leach lover... Who happens to be a shifter too.
1. Imprint

I don't own any of SM's creations... I just enjoy manipulating them for personal entertainment.

Everything is really the same as the first book, just Bella is Quilute. So just a few minor tweaks to her appearance and herritage. Enjoy.

...

BPOV

I stumbled through the forest. This wasn't happening. He isn't gone. I called out his name, but my voice was so hoarse it came out as a whisper. Attepting to step over a fallen log I trip and crash to the ground. With barely any strength or will left I curl into a ball. He can't be gone.

Sam POV

I had gotten a call from Billy earlier about Bella Swan's disappearance. Wanting to help, I had Paul and Jared searching the forest with me. My connection to them? We're a pack... Of shape shifters. Cool, right? Wrong. Each of us has lost any chance of making our own decisions. We have to protect the tribe from cold one or vampires. No chance of college or a good job. Heck, we don't even get to pick who our mate is.

So here I am searching for some girl-

LEACH LOVER! - Paul shouted through the mind link.

Shut up, Paul. - Jared.

Paul just rolled his eyes and went back to tracking. Then he suddenly gasped, 'Found her.' A pause, as me and Jared saw Bella turn over in the mind link. She took one look at Paul and screamed. Paul made a move to comfort her, but she passed out. Though one thought kept repeating in Paul's head.

Imprint.

BPOV

I heard a twig crack and shivered. He's gone. He left you. He doesn't love you. I started shaking in anger. He used you, a voice in my head shouted. He did!

All my thoughts suddenly disappeared when I felt a hot breath on my back. After being cold so long it felt good. Unconsciously moving toward the walking oven, I heard a whimper. My muscles ached in protest as I turned my head. Then I screamed and everything went black.


	2. Plans

I'm attempting to make my chapters longer. Thanks to all who reviewed! Starting next chapter I'm going to give a special shout out to a random review. Thanks.

...

BPOV

I woke up to my own screaming. Pathetic, right? Charlie rushed in and tried to comfort me, but I didn't respond. I just sat there, rocking back and forth, and thinking about my nightmare.

(Nightmare)

I was running through the forest searching for something. Though I didn't know what. It was raining and I was freezing. I couldn't find it! Finally there was a break in the trees. Crashing into the clearing I gasped. Edward! I ran towards him, but a growl stopped me. A silver wolf appeared behind Edward. He didn't notice. I screamed for him to run, but he didn't seem to hear me.

Suddenly the wolf pounced on him, ripping him to shreds. I screamed. The wolf turned to face me, but it was now a man.

(End Nightmare)

Charlie left sometime later. He knew it was useless. We had been dealing with it for a month now. The same dream every night. The man never had a face. Could that be what I was searching for?

Paul POV

Its been killing me! I can't even see my own imprint. She hadn't come out of the house since that night, not even a second peak out the window. I couldn't just ask to see her because we really have never talked. I overheard Charlie talking to her mom over the phone about her leaving (I'm not a stalker) for Pheonix. I knnew then that I needed to make a move or get her out and... That's it!

I headed to the Blacks house...

Jacob opened the door. He was growing. Almost as big as us now. Only a matter of time.

"What do you want, LaHote?" He all but growled.

"I was wondering how Bella was. After all I did find her. Plus I thought you two were friends."

Jacob shrugged, "Fine I guess. She isn't sick. My dad said they're going fishing tomarrow and shes spending the day here."

I grinned, said good bye and left. Tomarrow would be my chance. I'll find a way to talk to her. Eventualy we'll fall in love, though I love hee already, and be mates. I sighed happily. I knew I had changed. No longer was I the player of LaPush. I felt tied down. Spacifically to Bella Swan.


End file.
